When a stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) video is created, two different views of the scene are either captured by physical stereoscopic cameras or artificially generated by means of computer graphics. Typically, the distance between the cameras, which is known as the baseline, is kept fixed during production according to the 3D visual effects desired by the film maker. Therefore, at the time of viewing the 3D video by wearing active or passive glasses, a viewer will experience a default depth perception effect as planned by the film/video maker.
However, this default depth perception can be perceived significantly differently for different viewers. For example, the default depth may be too strong for some children or too weak for some adults or it can cause eye strain and/or headaches for some viewers. Also, if a 3D television with an optimal viewing distance of three meters, for example, is located in a small room such that the viewer is unable to move three meters away from the television, the 3D effect experienced by the viewer might be compromised and/or eye strain may occur.